


The One With the Blindfold

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Sam and Jack leave for a while so Cas and Dean do what they do. Cas brings out a mask for Dean to wear and ties him spreadeagle on the bed. Dean doesn't see it right away (haha) but Cas has a plan.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	The One With the Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, Dean gets tied up, but it's not intense AT ALL so don't be scared. It's not one of those fics. PART 13!

Cas walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Dean and runs into Sam and Jack. “Cas, where’s Dean?” Sam asks.

“In his room,” Cas answers while filling the glass.

“Okay, well Jack and I have to go get new shoes,” He glances back at Jack before he finishes what he’s saying. “Will you let Dean know?” Sam points to Cas.

“Uhm, yes. I can,” He nods.

“Thanks,” Sam turns and walks out of the kitchen toward the door with Jack in tow. 

Cas walks in and Dean sits up on the bed, reaching for the water Cas is passing to him. “Thank you!” Dean says before taking a sip. 

“Of course,” Cas sits on the bed next to Dean. “So,” Cas makes eye contact with Dean over the glass, “Sam and Jack just left- Woah.”

“What?” Dean says holding the glass in his lap.

“Uhm…” Cas starts again, “Sam and Jack just left,” He says slower, “Interesting,” Cas softly smiles.

“What?” Dean asks, a little more annoyed. 

“You’re aroused!”

“Pardon?” Dean blinks dramatically.

“I told you that Sam and Jack left- there it is again. That arouses you!” Cas chuckles.

“What? No, it doesn’t!” Dean shouts.

“Well maybe it’s not the fact that they are gone, but every time I say-” Cas pauses. “You are behaving like Pavlov’s dog!” He exclaims. 

“The drooling dog?” Dean asks, borderline offended. Cas nods. Dean thinks for a minute in silence before finally saying “Okay, so them leaving is the bell, and you’re what... the food?” Dean squints at him.

“Essentially,” Cas smiles.

Dean looks at him for another second of silence, then shakes his head, looking away, “This is ridiculous.” Cas laughs again. Dean rolls his eyes, “Whatever… Where’d they go?” Dean takes another drink of water. 

“Sam said they were getting new shoes…”  
Dean thinks again, “Oh, they were probably getting Jack some new boots.”

“Didn’t we just buy Jack a pair of new boots?” Cas tilts his head.

“Yeah but those accidentally caught on fire,” Dean says casually.

_ “They caught on fire?” _ Cas asks, concerned. 

“Unfortunately, but we put them out. It wasn’t a big deal.”

Cas, who is now confused, waits for elaboration that never comes. “What happened?” Cas asks impatiently.

“Well, Jack and I were-” Dean looks up and sees Cas’s stern face and stops. “It’s not a big deal.” Cas sighs. “Okay, bright side though, the place we go to buy these shoes is like an hour and a half away, so they will be gone a while. And with the way Sam drives, it may even take them  _ two _ hours to get there.” 

“That  _ is _ a lot of time,” Cas smiles.

“It’s a  _ fun _ amount of time…” Dean leans in to kiss Cas.

Cas’s eyes shoot open and he gasps, making Dean lean back away a bit shocked. “I got something!” Cas gets up, “I actually got some _ things _ .” Cas bites his lip excitedly as he walks up to Dean’s ‘sex drawer.’

“I’m excited,” Dean says like a blatant fact. 

“I know you are. Take off your clothes,” Cas directs.

Dean starts unbuttoning his shirt leisurely, watching Cas look through the drawer. “Are you also gonna strip?” Dean asks.

Cas pulls lube out of the drawer and sets it on top. “Yes.” Dean smiles and takes off his pants. 

Dean watches as Cas pulls something out of the drawer, “A blindfold?”

“Technically, it’s a mask, but it functions the same way. This is just more contoured to your face.” Cas walks over to the bed and reaches under it. 

“So it’s just fancier?”

“Yes.”

“Cas, what are you doing under the bed?”

“Dean, please take your underwear off and lay down.” Dean rolls his eyes but does that. 

Cas gets up and kneels on the bed. “Rope?!” Dean asks.

“Yes,” Cas replies, smirking as he ties it around one of Dean’s wrists. 

“Like… really soft and  _ nice _ rope…” Dean admires.

“Yes, it is.” Cas ties Dean’s wrist to the corner of the bed on the headboard. 

“Cas, you didn’t have to get all this fancy stuff for  _ me _ ,” Dean puts emphasis on the word ‘me’ which makes Cas’s face scrunch up.

“And why is that?” Cas gets Dean’s other wrist bound to the next corner. 

“Well…” Dean pauses, “You coulda just used anything. We have other rope, and virtually anything can be used as a blindfold…” 

“I couldn’t have used just anything, Dean.” Cas ties Dean’s ankle to the bottom corner of the bed, which Dean wasn’t really expecting.

“Why?” Dean pushes.

“Because you get tied up all the time, Dean. It has to be different. Separate.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Dean argues, “And I don’t get tied up  _ all the time. _ ”

Cas gets Dean’s other ankle tied so he is now spreadeagled on the bed, “Yes it does. It has to be different.”

“Why?” Dean pushes again. 

“Because it does,” Cas says, getting impatient.

“Cas, just tell me why!” Dean says irritated. 

“ _ Because I can’t _ -” Cas screams loudly before stopping himself. He sighs, “I don’t like seeing you like that. So this has to be different.” Cas says calmly before he looks away from Dean’s face. Dean suddenly feels really guilty. 

“You’re right, Cas. I’m sorry…” Dean says low. 

Cas looks back and smiles at Dean, taking a deep breath, “Dean,” He starts, “You have a beautiful body. Don’t believe anyone who doesn’t think the same.” 

Dean giggles, “Okay, Cas.” 

Cas’s eyes wander around Dean for a moment and Dean suddenly registers how vulnerable he is. He knows deep down that it is nonsense to feel embarrassed by Cas looking at his naked self, but he can’t help it. As if Cas was reading Dean’s mind he says, “Oh, Dean,” Cas brings the blindfold up to Dean’s eyes and puts it on him, “You don’t need to feel embarrassed.” 

Dean hears shuffling and then feels Cas press his lips gently into his own. They’re quick and short, but there are a lot of them. Dean has to play catch-up at first due to not being able to know it was coming but they both naturally fall into a rhythm that they share. Cas slowly reaches down and starts stroking Dean’s dick as it gets hard. Dean jumped initially from the shock but hums softly into Cas’s mouth as they kiss. 

Cas pulls away from their kiss which Dean is a little sad about until Cas starts kissing Dean’s neck below his ear. This may not sound like a lot, but it always gives Dean goosebumps. Even now. Then Cas moves down and kisses along Dean’s collar, and he finally stops once he kisses around one of Dean’s nipples. Dean lets out a soft whine. 

Cas stops everything for a moment and Dean hears shuffling again along with a shift of the weight on the bed. Cas straddles Dean to where their cocks are pressing against each other. Dean doesn’t know what it is for a moment, but when he realizes it, he moans softly and is thankful that Cas actually got naked after all. 

Cas holds their cocks in one hand and starts stroking them both together. Dean quickly figures out that Cas had put a little bit of lube on his hand and it feels  _ that much _ better because of it. 

“I like this…” Dean softly whispers, “I like this  _ a lot _ actually… this is nice…” Dean finishes his statement with a low drawn-out moan. 

“Yeah?” Cas asks in the voice he knows Dean likes.

Dean has already started wiggling, “Mm-hum!” Dean forces out quickly. “Very creative…”

“Well actually,” Cas starts, “I saw it in a-”

“-Porn video,” They both say at the same time.

“Yeah…” Dean hums, adding a chuckle at the end. He finds it sort of funny that Cas insists on calling it a porn video. 

Cas smiles and nods, though Dean can see it. Cas takes his thumb and wipes the pre-come coming from Dean’s dick and smears it all around the head. “Cas- Hah!” Dean moans. After a few more moments of Cas’s pumping Dean sputters, “Cas- I’m close. Embarrassingly close,” Dean says. Cas is impressed that he can get a thought out, because most of the time when he gets like this, Dean will start saying syllables, and Cas has to just guess. 

“Well don’t be embarrassed,” Cas speeds up. 

“Holy fuckin-” Dean breathes, “Cas! I’m gonna come!” Cas stops abruptly and separates from him. “Cas- what?” Dean huffs, calming down his breath. Cas keeps stroking his own cock, but not Dean’s. Not that Dean can see. “You- you stopped!” Dean says, sounding defeated. 

“Did you wish to come like that, Dean?” Cas asks using his same voice that Dean loves to hear.

“Well, no, but-”

“Then there you go…” Cas interrupts. 

“Okay…” Dean says softly because he understands. What Dean doesn’t understand is after he calms down a bit, why Cas goes back to doing that if he doesn’t want Dean to come like that. Dean doesn’t say anything though because it feels so good. The same thing happens again. Cas strokes them together, Dean gets close, Cas stops, but he still keeps stroking his own dick. But again, Dean can’t see that, though he thinks that’s what Cas is doing after the second time, strictly based on the sounds and noises Cas barely makes. 

“You stopped again!” Dean says between breaths, this time a tiny bit more frustrated. 

“If this is how you want to ejaculate, tell me,” Cas contests.

“No…” Dean sighs, rolling his eyes under the mask. 

“Okay,” Cas says happily then gets back into position. Dean is beyond confused. Cas clearly doesn’t want this to be the way Dean comes, and Dean even agreed, but here he is still doing it. It’s odd. 

This time it doesn’t take as long for Dean to be on the edge. “Cas, close!” Dean pants.

“I’m coming,” Cas says quickly, but calmly.

Once what Cas said hits Dean he doesn’t understand, “What?” He exhales. Seconds later, he feels Cas’s come land on him and cool quickly. Dean really feels like he’s about to also, but Cas stops everything and pulls away. “Cas!” Dean whines, “I wanted to-”

“You did?” Cas interrupts, “You informed me that you did  _ not _ want to ejaculate…”

“Well…” Dean gets quiet because he hears shuffling again, “You got to…” Dean doesn’t know what to say and he feels like he’s arguing like a five-year-old. 

“If you would like, you can come now…” Cas says deviously. 

“Well, I can’t now!” Dean says irritably.

“Why not?” Cas asks, only to stall to give Dean time to cool off.

“Because there’s nothin-” Dean cuts himself short and thrust his hips up into nothing the best he can with the restraints, “Ugh! You know why!” Dean shouts.

Cas starts sucking Dean’s dick and it makes Dean twitch because he was just not expecting that. It happened so suddenly. Dean hums in delight and appreciates how warm and wet Cas’s mouth is. Cas licks all around the head before sliding down almost all the way. Dean moans loud, enjoying that Cas can do that, and every time he does it. It’s really not long before Dean is close again. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps, “I’m close! Really close!” Dean feels relieved that he  _ finally _ gets to come, but then Cas stops. Dean grunts, “I thought you said I could come!” Dean says more like a whine.

“Oh, yes,” Cas remembers, “I did say you could if you wanted to… Which is still true, Dean.” Cas starts grazing his hand absentmindedly up and down Dean’s inner thigh.

“Ca-as!” Dean complains. 

Moments later, Cas has Dean’s dick in his mouth again, which seems to calm Dean’s frustrations down a bit. This time, Cas really focuses on the head, being extra careful to avoid the slit, knowing that it would most likely make Dean come. “Cas,” Dean heaves, “I’m about to-” Dean stops because once again Cas has stopped and pulled away.

This time, Dean keeps his composure. He doesn’t whine or yell, he sits there silently with a blank expression on his face. Cas can’t see his eyes, but if he could he would see that they are just as expressionless as the rest of his face. Cas doesn’t say anything, he just smiles. 

“I know what you’re doing,  _ Castiel _ .”

Cas’s eyebrows shoot up, a bit shocked to hear his full name. “What am I doing?” He asks.

“You know what you’re doing.”

“That’s right, I do know.”

In the same dead expression and tone, Dean continues. “I’m not going to tell you when I’m close anymore.”

Cas chuckles as quietly as he can, “You don’t have to, I can tell.”

“Yeah, but maybe you’ll slip up,” Dean hopes.

“I won’t.”

“How many times are you gonna get to come before I get to?” Dean asks, wiggling again.

“As many times as I want… Or until you  _ safeword. _ ” If Dean could see the grin on Cas’s face, he’d think it was a challenge. 

“Like hell.” Okay, so maybe Dean took it as a challenge anyway.

“Okay…” Cas goes back to sucking Dean. Cas wants to push Dean past his breaking point, so he doesn’t want to stop until Dean safewords, but Dean doesn’t want Cas to ‘win,’ so he’s not gonna. 

“Hah! Fuck!” Dean shouts. Cas repeats this process a couple of times. Each time, Dean tries to come before Cas stops, but to no avail. Cas stops and breaks to find the lube, but all Dean can hear is some shuffling. “This is some weird kinda torture, isn’t it?” Dean whines.

Dean hears a knock on the door and his heart suddenly forgot how to beat. He hears the door open and Cas says nervously, “Uh, hello Sam…”

“Sam?!  _ Fuck!” _ Dean shouts and his face turns all kinds of red. He hears the door close and then he hears Cas chuckle. “Damnit!” Dean sighs really big, “Cas,” He says calmly, “Why are you laughing?” 

“Do you truly think Sam would walk into your room after what happened in Conroe?” Cas chuckles again, walking back over to the bed. “I think he may have lasting trauma.”

“You were joking?!” Dean says mostly angry, slightly impressed.

“Yes, sorry. You were getting too close, too fast, I had to do something.”

“Cas, you’re sucha ass.”

Cas chuckles. “Conroe was fun though, now that I’m remembering it. Poor Sam. Remember? That’s when you were-”

“I know, Cas,” Dean cuts off Cas.

“And I had my hand-”

“I KNOW!” 

“And we both-” 

“Okay!” Dean shouts, “I remember… We don’t have to talk about it!” Dean hears more shuffling. 

“I understand why Sam walking in could have been embarrassing, but I don’t understand why you are embarrassed besides that.” As Cas says that, he opens the lube and puts some onto his fingers so Dean didn’t hear. “Sam and Jack have only been gone for a little over an hour…” Cas presses two fingers into Dean’s hole and his body jerks from shock. Cas lowers his voice into the one he knows Dean likes, “So please do not worry, we have lots of time.”

“Humm…” Dean relaxes his body and tries to really, truly feel Cas’s fingers inside of him. The way Cas moves his fingers feels to Dean less like he is trying to open him up quickly and more like he is just fingering him because it feels good. And it  _ does _ feel good. Dean starts breathing heavily again, “Cas- More- Please, I want- More…”

Cas keeps his pace, “I know you do, Dean,” Cas replies lovingly, “Not yet…”

‘Not yet?’ Cas said not yet! Which means he  _ will _ eventually! “Ahha! Cas!” Dean moans loudly. Cas takes his fingers out which makes Dean think Cas is finally gonna fuck him. Dean hears the lube open again, but he instead feels three fingers in him instead. Cas continues edging Dean on by fingering way longer than Dean ever thought he would. 

Dean's eyes start to water. His want to come is starting to feel more like a need. Like he really, really needs to. “Cas,” Dean groans, “Please let me come! Please?”

Cas takes his fingers out of Dean and says shortly, “No.” Dean follows this up with a whimper. Instead of Cas beginning again, Dean feels the weight on the bed shift. “I am going to untie your ankles, but that is all.”

Dean can only think of one reason why Cas would need to untie only his feet and feels a sudden burst of energy. Cas gets one free, “Okay!” Dean says excitedly. Cas gets the other one. Dean spreads his legs open without being told, but says nothing, he only lays there hopefully. 

Dean hears the bottle of lube again and starts to wiggle. “I love when you wiggle,” Cas notices. Dean feels Cas’s hands around his waist and Dean lets out a soft, relieved sigh. 

Cas starts rolling his hips into Dean which quickly turns into thrusting. He thrusts in a few times before pulling out completely. Cas then starts pumping his own cock to remain stimulated. “Cas!” Dean grunts. “What the hell! I thought- I thought-” Dean actually doesn’t know what he thought so he stops talking. 

“Dean, I know you’re trying to come as quickly as possible. I thought you wanted me inside you. Why try to shorten the time?”

“I DO!” Dean says frustrated, “I want you to fuck me and  _ I want to come. _ ”

“Well, I want you to wait…” Cas says and Dean replies with a huff of air. “Don’t demand it and we’ll fornicate again…”

Dean grunts again. “Fine! I won’t try to force it, but when it comes I’m not gonna stop it…” Dean agrees. 

Cas slides into Dean again, “That sounds good, thank you, Dean.” Cas keeps up what he’s doing and Dean’s will to come keeps growing. Cas himself feels like he’s going to come, and with a relative warning to Dean, he does. The feeling of Cas coming inside him is more than enough to send Dean over himself and with Cas being distracted, Dean almost does. Cas moans softly then opens his eyes. He pinches gently just below the head of Dean’s dick and it feels like something is stopping Dean. “That was close, wasn’t it?” Cas taunts. Dean frowns. 

This goes on for even longer than their other activities. Cas is in control and holds all the cards. All Dean can do is beg and hope, so far neither of those things are working. Through thrusting, Cas asks “Dean, are you close?”

“No,” Dean answers.

Cas pulls out anyway. “Why would you lie when you know I can tell?” Cas asks genuinely curious. 

“Cas!” Dean shouts, “You’re never gonna let me come! I’m never gonna get to come ever again! Please just-” Dean grunts then stops.

“Dean, don’t be irrational…” 

“No! Cas, just leave me here, I’ve made it this long! I know you aren’t going to let me come until I give up!” Dean’s frustrated shouting turns into a slightly sad tone, “I’ve begged and begged, Cas! I just want it so bad! I don’t know what else to do!” 

“Okay.”

“‘Okay?’ That’s it?” Dean fumes. 

“Yes, I think you should come this time.”

“What?” Dean thinks he misheard Cas, but Cas started thrusting in again before he could answer. “Oh, Cas!” Dean moans. Dean feels like he’s about to come and knows that it’s for the first time all day where Cas doesn’t stop everything. “Oh! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Dean shouted excitedly seconds before he actually, finally came. It’s long and intense and better than anything Dean has ever felt, unfortunately, it also goes everywhere. 

It takes a few seconds before Dean is back to normal and finished, but he eventually gets there. Cas pulls out and sits next to where he is laying. Dean pants hard, “Ugh! Thank you!  _ Thank you _ !” Dean relaxes his body, letting his legs fall flat on the bed as he catches his breath. 

Cas leans over and starts kissing Dean intensely for a moment. Eventually when he pulls away, Dean says lowly, “No-” His fists pull on the restraints, “No, come back, come back.” Cas chuckles, but then leans back down. 

A few moments later, Cas starts untying Dean’s wrists. Once he is free, Dean takes off the mask but doesn’t move. “Fuck…” He exhales. “I think I ejaculated my soul out!” Cas makes a weird face at Dean and begins to actually, full out laugh. “Cas, you amazing asshat, fuck you!” Dean aggressively points. Cas doesn’t really know what that means or whether it’s good or bad. It seems good.

Cas picks up the half-full glass of water from the side table and hands it to Dean. Dean drinks it while moving as little as possible, just barely raising his head. “Dean, would you like to take a shower with me?” Dean looks over at him, “Please?”

“I’m not moving… Sorry,” Dean waves him away.

“Why is that, Dean?”

“I can’t walk! For at least a week, maybe two.”

“Who taught you to be this dramatic, Dean?” Cas laughs. 

“I don’t know… Cartoons?” Dean laughs, “Can you blame me? I was just some angels ‘all-attention’ sex toy for almost five hours”

“Three hours,” Cas laughs.

“You came in me like four times!”  
“Five,” Cas corrects.

“Yeah! Five! Six if you count the time you came  _ on _ me!” Dean brushes his fingers over the come on his stomach that isn’t his. “I’ve got a total of seven different times, there's no way!”

“Dean, that is just all the more reason to come take a shower with me.” Dean gives Cas a look. “I’ll wash your hair for you…” Cas negotiates. 

“I do like it when you wash my hair for me…” Dean contemplates. “Cas, look at me, I’m still shaking,” Dean closes his eyes. “I’m so tired…”

“How about I carry you to the bathroom?” 

“Deal.”

“You are so easy,” Cas smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> First, I do want to do one where they go to the aforementioned sex shops, so be ready. Second, I had this idea for a different series involving my same Dean and Cas from this one, except the series is a list that Cas makes of different sex acts and kinks for them to try. Again, the same characters from this weird AU thingy I made. What do y'all think? Seriously please let me know what you think, I am truly interested.


End file.
